


Captain America Civil War Rewrite

by LoneWolfintheTARDIS



Series: The Lone Wolf trilogy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Civil War - Freeform, CaptainWolf, Divided We Fall, Electricity as torture, F/M, Shapeshifting, Super Soldier Serum, Team Cap - Freeform, Team Stark, united we stand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolfintheTARDIS/pseuds/LoneWolfintheTARDIS
Summary: When the government sets up a governing body to oversee the Avengers, the team splinters into two camps - one led by Steve and Phoebe Rogers and their desire for the Avengers to remain free to defend humanity without government interference, and the other following Tony Stark's surprising decision to support government oversight and accountability.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Phoebe Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: The Lone Wolf trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704727
Comments: 32
Kudos: 4





	1. Lagos

### Hello everyone! LoneWolf here, hope you enjoy this rewrite of Captain America Civil War from the POV of my character, Phoebe. R&R. The start might be a bit fluffy but will get to the actual film soon. DISCLAIMER: I do not own MARVEL or this film, OC belongs to me though. There is some swearing. 

I looked out through the window down at the streets again. As I did this I played with the two rings on my left hand, behind me I heard the sound of combat boots coming towards me. Two large, muscular arms clad in blue wrapped around me. I smiled and put my hands on the gloved hands of the person behind me. I turned around and faced none other than Steve Rogers himself, he's my ally, team member, and above all… he is my husband.

"Hello, dear." I said.

"Hello, lovely." He replied.

He placed a hand on my cheek and stroked my cheek with his thumb. I raised my hand and put it on his hand, I could feel his ring through his glove.

"I'm pleased to know that you wear your wedding ring under your gloves." I mentioned.

"Hon, we've been married for one and a half years, I rarely take it off."

"I know, but this is the first time I've decided to bring this up."

He nodded. "I've also noticed that you wear yours under your gauntlets."

I smiled, my engagement ring was handmade by Steve. He'd made it with a mix of rose gold and silver, which, alone with the tools, had been provided by Tony. It also had a small diamond on it (also from Tony). He then had forged it in secret, sneaking off during the day and during the night.

"What do you think of this mission?" Steve asked, snapping me back to reality.

"It's a good idea. Rumlow needs to be brought in." I answered.

"Let's hope this is the last time we have to confront him" Steve said as he rested his forehead on mine.

"I hope so too." I said and pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

I stepped away and paced the small room. Its walls were a light brown and had lacy curtains, the double bed had a couple of newspapers on them along with both Steve and I's helmets, my sword and dagger and my gauntlets. Steve was watching me as I paced the room, his sparkling blue eyes watching my every move. Sighing, I looked over at him.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing, it's just that you're going to pace a hole in the floor."

I poked my tongue at him and continued looking out the window.

"Alright what do you see?" He asked over the coms.

"Standard beat cops, small station. Quiet street. It's a good target." Replied the voice of Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch.

"There's an ATM on the south corner. Which means?" Steve asked.

"Cameras." Came the reply.

"Both cross streets are one way." I added.

"So compromised escape routes."

"Means our guy doesn't care about being seen, means he isn't afraid to make a mess on the way out." Steve said and looked out the window. "See that Range Rover halfway up the block?"

"Yeah the red one? It's cute." Wanda joked.

"It's also bulletproof." Added Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow. "Which means private security, which means more guns, which means more headaches for somebody, probably us." She mumbled.

"You guys know that I can move things with my mind, right?" Wanda asked.

"Looking over your shoulder needs to become a second nature." Nat shot back.

"Anybody ever tell you you're a little paranoid?" Asked Sam Wilson, the Falcon.

"Not to my face, no. Why? Did you hear something?" Nat teased.

"Eyes on target folks." Steve ordered.

"This is the best lead on Rumlow we've had in six months, we don't want to lose him." I reminded them as Steve looked out of the window again.

"Huh. If he sees us coming that won't be a problem. He kinda hates us." Sam mentioned.

Steve looked outside again and ushered me over. I looked out and saw a red garbage barging its way down a crowded street, people were throwing garbage at it as it barged into cars and stalls.

"Sam, you see that garbage truck?" Tag it." Steve ordered.

As I watched, Redwing flew under the truck.

"Give me x-ray." Sam said. "Yeah that truck's loaded for max weight. And the driver's armed." He informed us.

"It's a battering ram." Nat deduced.

"Go now!" Steve ordered.

"Why?" Asked Wanda.

"He's not hitting the police." I said as Steve grabbed his helmet.

I buckled my sword in its scabbard to my back, and slipped the dagger into its sheath. I slipped my gauntlets and helmet on. Steve rushed out of the room and I followed him as he ran up to the roof. I turned into a dragon and Steve climbed onto my back and wrapped his arms around my neck. I opened my wings with a crack and flapped three times, lifting myself into the air before gliding over the streets in pursuit of the garbage truck. Sam flew in front of me, causing me to stop suddenly and fly higher.

"Sam, shared flying zone here." Steve warned.

"Sorry, not sorry." He responded cheekily.

I growled low in my throat and put on a burst of speed before flying over Sam and nudging his wings with one of my fore-paws. Sam yelped and rolled sideways to avoid my claws. Steve nudged me with his knees.

"Stop fighting you two."

I rumbled quietly and noticed that the driver of the garbage truck had jumped out of the cab as the truck continued barreling towards a barrier. It smashed into it and the back bucked up and smashed through the over-head barrier before toppling over on its side, garbage flying everywhere. Sam was no-where to be seen as I looked over my shoulder at Steve. He pointed down, I saw three trucks crash their way in and the backs of all opened up. People in black started firing at anyone in the vicinity. A few stepped forward and fired canisters through the windows before running in, there was a large figure in black among them. I rumbled and nodded my head towards the figure, Steve looked down.

"Rumlow." He said. "Good spotting, Phoebe."

I started making my way down, wind whistling past my ears.

"Drop me over there!" Steve shouted, and pointed at the parked cars from the facility.

I pressed my wings closer to my body and Steve climbed down from my back onto my fore paws, where i held him tightly.

"Now!" He yelled over the wind when we cleared the roof of the facility.

I let go of him, and Steve held his shield in front of him and tucked himself behind it. The mercenary didn't even get a chance to look up as Steve smashed into them and sprang to his feet, shield raised to protect him from the bullets that the mercenary's fired at him. He kicked the front of the truck that he was behind, sending it swinging towards one of them. I landed on top of the facility's roof and roared loudly, causing the ground to shake and windows to shudder. Steve took advantage of this distraction to take down the other two mercenary's that were firing at him. One his felled with a throw of his shield, and other by vaulting onto the hood of the car and jump-kicking the man in the chest, sending him crashing into a pillar.

"Body armour, AR-15's. I make seven hostiles." Steve reported.

Sam swooped under one of the overhead passes and flew over the top of it. As he came into view, a mercenary started firing at him, Sam folded his wings over his front and flew forwards, opening his wings at the last second to take out two of them. The second one stood up and raised his gun, Sam quickly drew his guns and fired twice. The merc fell dead onto the roof of a truck.

"I make five." He said.

I dove down from the roof and landed, I quickly shifted back to my human form, grabbed my dagger and threw it at the mercenary closest to me.

"Four." I growled as I pulled the dagger out the man's throat.

Wanda glided down, scarlet energy swirling around her fingers and feet. Sam followed close behind.

"Rumlow's on the third floor!" He announced.

Steve walked over to Wanda.

"Wanda, just like we practiced." He ordered.

"What about the gas?" She asked.

"Get it out." He said and ran up the front of a truck, Wanda used her magic to lift him up and towards a window on the third floor.

I shifted into a small dragon and flew through a window. Once I was inside, I shifted back and drew my sword, the mercenary's inside wore gas masks. One of the perks of being a supersoldier is that the gas didn't work on either of us. Steve kicked one of the three mercs into a pillar and ripped the gas mask off of another one, making her choke and wheeze before I raced forward and drove my sword through her chest, I pulled it out smoothly and swung it sideways, almost chopping the other mercenary in half. I knelt down and cleaned the gleaming, Vibranium blade of blood and gore. Steve walked past me and I smiled up at him, before noticing that the gas was making its way over to the window, swirling and tumbling, with strands of scarlet among it. Suddenly I heard two explosions.

"Must've been Sam dealing with the last two mercs." I commented, Steve walked over to the window.

"Yeas, it was." He confirmed.

"Come on, we'd better go if we want to catch Rumlow." I said.

We raced through a maze of corridors until we came across a room with its door ripped from the hinges.

"You check, I'll stay here." I said.

"Okay. Stay safe." Steve said and pecked me on the lips.

"Go on." I said chuckling and nudged him forwards.

Steve smiled at me and walked into the room, I waited for a few seconds before Steve reported his findings.

"Rumlow has a biological weapon." He reported hastily.

I ran into the room and found Steve in front of a cabinet labeled with "Bio hazard". The cabinet was empty, and since this was the Institute of Infectious Diseases, it most likely held a lethal pathogen.

"I'm on it." Nat reported.

I heard the sound of brakes squealing, then the sound of fighting, grunts and yelps of pain, and electricity sizzling.

"Should we help her?" I suggested.

"No, it's Nat. She can handle it."

As soon as Steve said that there was an explosion. We ran out onto a balcony, I spotted Natasha lying on the ground coughing.

"We've got company." Steve muttered.

I turned around just as Rumlow fired an RPG at us, Steve blocked it with his shield, but the impact sent us stumbling into the lobby. We scrambled to our feet, Steve protecting his head with his shield, while I shifted my skin into Vibranium. We started running down the corridor, Rumlow firing after us. We skidded to a stop and the end of the corridor and looked down, and Rumlow fired another RPG at us, sending us flying out. I was lucky to still be in my Vibranium form, but Steve smacked into the edge of the building and missed landing on the truck, tumbling to the ground with a groan. I hopped down off of the ledge I was on and shifted back to normal while running over to my dazed husband.

"Steve! Are you okay?" I asked.

"I should be." He groaned. " Sam. He's in an AFV heading north!" He said and staggered to his feet.

I shifted into a dragon and crouched down so that it would be easier for Steve to get on my back. Once he was comfortable I took off and started heading north.

"I've got four, they're splitting up!" Sam reported.

"I got the two on the left." Nat mumbled.

I landed close to the AFV and Steve leaped off of my back, people were gasping and pointing at us. He investigated a pile of gear. I shifted back and ran over to him, scanning the crowd.

"They ditched their gear, it's a shell game now. One of them has the pay load." Steve reported.

At that moment an explosive landed on his shield, people screamed and Steve threw the shield into the air where it detonated harmlessly. Then we both were punched hard in the back. The blow sent us flying into a bunch of plastic chairs and tables.

"There you are you sons of bitches!" Rumlow growled.

We staggered to our feet.

"I've been waiting for this!" He yelled and punched Steve hard, sending him stumbling to the ground.

He then turned to me with a mad glint in his eyes.

"He doesn't have it! I'm empty." Sam exclaimed.

I grabbed my dagger and charged at him, he sidestepped and I slid through the sand. Rumlow growled and ran towards me, but Steve punched him in the back. I sheathed my dagger and leaped at Rumlow, shifting into a wolf I snarled and bit at his armour. He grabbed me by the scruff, I yelped in pain. He threw me against a wall, where I shifted back and watched Steve exchange blows with Rumlow while my head stopped spinning.

"Payload's secure. Thanks Sam." Nat said.

"Don't thank me." Sam answered happily.

"I'm not thanking that thing."

"His name is Redwing. Use it."

"I'm still not thanking it."

"He's cute, go ahead and pet him."

I rolled my eyes and watched as Steve dodged the mad-man.

"Come on!" He yelled and beat his chest.

Steve was thrown against the wall beside me. I looked at Rumlow who tried to hit Steve in the head but was blocked.

"This is for dropping a building on my face." He snarled, and a knife sprang out of the knuckle of his suit.

He swung at Steve, stopped and stabbed me in the thigh. I hissed and kicked out with my good leg.

"And that's for you fucking wife when she tried to kill me." He growled and drew the knife out of me.

Steve roared in anger and twisted the gauntlet off and threw it on the ground. Rumlow drew a second knife, cackling evilly, which Steve dealt with in a similar fashion to the first one. He then dealt a few heavy blows to Rumlow's mask and kicked him into the middle of the square. Rumlow lifted his helmet off and threw it in the sand, Steve marched over and gripped him by the shoulder straps. His face was heavily scarred, with burn scars and four large claw marks that ran from his forehead to past his neck.

"I think I look pretty good, all things considered." He chuckled.

"Who's your buyer?" Steve growled.

"You know he knew you. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky." Rumlow spat the last word.

Steve drew Rumlow even closer.

"What'd you say?" Steve demanded, a dangerous edge to his voice.

"He remembered you. I was there, he got all weepy about it. Until they put his brain back in a blender. He wanted you to know something. He said to me 'Please tell Rogers, when you gotta go, you gotta go.'" Rumlow leaned closer to Steve. "And you're coming with me." He hissed.

He then pressed a button that was connected to his armoured vest. Flames sprouted out of the vest and I shouted Steve's name. But the flames were kept within a ball of scarlet energy. I turned and saw Wanda concentrating hard on keeping the flames inside the bubble. Rumlow was screaming and Wanda lifted him off of the ground and into the air. The energy dissipated and the explosion tore through the air and the side of a building. Smoke rose from the building and glass rained down on us. Wanda quickly healed my wounds before crumbling to the ground, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Oh, my... Sam... we need, Fire and Rescue... on the south side of the building." Steve gasped. "We gotta get up there!" He told me.


	2. Chapter 2: Aftermath of Lagos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after the disaster in Lagos, Cap, Phoebe and Wanda now see what the world is thinking of this disaster.

### Chapter Two

### A few weeks later, Avengers Compound Upstate New York

Steve and I were sitting in the room that Tony had put next to our bedroom. It was an art studio where Steve and I could wind down after a hard days work. But right now we sat in two chairs, arms crossed, frowning slightly as we watched the news.

"11 Wakandans were among those killed during a confrontation between the Avengers and a group of mercenaries in Lagos, Nigeria last month. The traditionally reclusive Wakandans were on an outreach mission in Lagos, when the attack occurred." Reported the news lady as shots of the destruction were shown on screen.

It switched to the King of Wakanda, King T'Chaka, standing in front of a podium, a blue background showed the UN symbol.

"Our people's blood is spilled on foreign soil. Not only because of the actions of criminals, but by the indifference of those pledged to stop them." T'Chaka explained. "Victory at the expense of the innocent, is no victory at all." He finished.

"The Wakandan King went on to sa.." The TV was turned off before the news lady could finish her sentence.

Steve looked over at me and put the remote down, sighing heavily before holding my hand. Before either of us could say anything, we heard the faint voice of a news reporter on TV, we stood up and followed the sound. Looking into Wanda's room, I saw her sitting on the edge of her bed, chin resting on her right hand, watching the TV. I picked up the remote.

"What legal authority does an enhanced individual like Wanda Maximoff have to operate in Nigeri..." I switched off the TV.

"It's my fault." Wanda said, not looking at us.

"That's not true." I said softly.

"Turn the TV back on. They're being very specific." She mumbled, looking over at us.

"I should've clocked that bomb vest long before you had to deal with it." Steve said and sat next to Wanda. "Rumlow said Bucky, and all the sudden I was a 16 year old kid again in Brooklyn. And people died." He looked down at his hands. "It's on me."

"It's on both of us." I corrected, and sat next to Steve.

"No. It's on the three of us." Wanda answered.

"This job," Steve sighed. "We try to save as many people as we can. Sometimes that doesn't mean everybody. But if we can't find a way to live with it, next time... maybe nobody gets saved."

Suddenly Vision phased through the wall. Instead of his usual attire, he wore a long sleeved shirt and a sweater, with some long pants and shoes.

"Vis! We talked about this!" Wanda said.

"Yes. But the door was open so I assumed that..." He paused and started again. "Captain Rogers wished to know when Mr Stark was arriving." Vision said.

"Thank you. We'll be right down." Steve said and stood up.

"I'll use the door." Vision stammered and walked out, but stopped. "Oh, and apparently he's brought a guest." He added.

"We know who it is?" I asked.

"The Secretary of State." Vision replied.

I felt my blood run cold, I looked at Wanda, she sighed and looked down. Steve inhaled deeply and sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here you guys go. Some of my readers on AO3 (Archive Of Our Own) have been nagging constantly for this. So here. (Throwing chapter at beast and runs off).


	3. Chapter 3: The Sokovia Accords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Vision tells Steve, Phoebe and Wanda that the Secretary has come with Tony, the Avengers are told about the Sokovia Accords, a restraining order for the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Another chapter?! Amazing! Hope you guys are enjoying this!

### Chapter three

A while later everyone was gathered in the meeting room. Tony sat up the back. Rhodey, Nat, Steve and I sat to the left while Sam, Wanda and Vision sat on the right. Secretary Ross was an ex-army General, his hair was grey, flecked with white, he stood up the front in a smart looking business suit. As soon as he had entered the room, I knew that whatever he was going to say was going to be bad.

"Five years ago I had a heart attack, and dropped right in the middle of my back swing. It turned out to be the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass. I found something 40 years in the army never taught me. Perspective." He looked at all of us. "The world owes the Avengers an un-payable debt, you have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives. But while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some, who'd prefer the word vigilantes." Ross said.

"And what word would you use Mr Secretary?" Nat asked sweetly.

"How about dangerous? What would you call a group of U.S based, enhanced individuals, who routinely ignore sovereign borders, and inflict their will where-ever they choose and who frankly seem unconcerned about what they leave behind."

His aid turned on the TV, a clip from the battle of New York played.

"New York." He said.

The clip showed the Hulk leap from a building to fight some Chitauri. Debris blocked the footage, but you could still hear screaming and the roars of the Hulk. Then there was the sound of shots, and there were the three Insight Helicarriers firing at each other.

"Washington D.C."

A Helicarrier crashed into the Potomac, sending a wave at the bystanders nearby. Sam clenched his jaws slightly and looked down. Then there was debris falling, people screaming, weapons being fired, and roaring.

"Sokovia."

It showed the town of Sokovia in the air. You could see swarms of Ultron robot drones. A building split in half and fell to the ground.

"Lagos."

The footage showed the burning building, and then a closeup on the face of a dead woman. Wanda gasped slightly and turned away. Steve was sitting with his head resting on his fist, but when he saw Wanda's reaction he straightened up.

"Okay, that's enough." He ordered calmly, but with force.

Ross nodded at his aid to turn off the TV.

"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution. The Sokovia Accords." Once he said that he handed a thick booklet to Wanda, who looked at the title and pushed it over to Rhodey. "Approved by 117 countries, it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organisation. Instead, they'll operate under a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary." Ross stated.

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place. I feel we've done that." Steve said.

"Tell me Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" Ross asked.

It was a good question. No one had seen Bruce since Sokovia. And Thor had gone off not long afterwards.

"If I misplaced a couple of 30 mega ton nukes, you could bet there'd be consequences. Compromise, reassurance. That's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground." He said and pointed at the Accords.

"So, there are contingencies?" Rhodey asked.

"3 days from now the UN meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords." He looked at all of us. "Talk it over." He then started walking away.

"And if we come to a decision that you don't like?' I asked.

"Then you retire." He answered.

I smirked and Nat smiled. As if that'd ever happen, the world needed us.


	4. Chapter 4: Sokovia Accords debate

# Chapter four

After Ross left, we all went into the lounge room to discuss the issue at hand. Steve was reading the Accords while I sat next to him on his right, and sometimes read over his shoulder. Rhodey was to our right, and Sam to our left, while Vision and Wanda sat together and Nat was sitting by herself. Tony was lying on a couch with a hand covering his face.

"Secretary Ross has a Congressional Medal of Honour, which is one more than you have." Rhodey told Sam.

"So let's say we agree to this thing. How long is it going to be before they Lo Jack us like a bunch of common criminals?" Sam argued.

"117 countries want to sign this. 117, Sam, and you're just like 'No, that's cool. We got it.'."

"How long are you going to play both sides?" Sam demanded.

"I have an equation." Vision announced.

"Oh, this will clear it up."Sam said and turned towards the android.

"In the eight years since Mr Stark announced himself as Iron Man the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. And, during the same period... the number of potentially world-ending events has risen at a commensurate rate." Vision said.

"Are you saying it's our fault?" Steve asked, looking up from the Accords.

"I'm saying there may be a causality. Our very strength invites challenge, challenge incites conflict. And conflict... breeds catastrophe. Oversight... oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand."

"Boom." Rhodey said to Sam, who glared at him.

"Tony. You're being uncharacteristically non-hyper verbal." Nat told him.

"It's because he's already made up his mind." Steve said.

"Boy, you know me so well." He sat up and winced, touching the back of his head. "Actually I'm nursing an electromagnetic headache." He stood up and walked into the kitchen, and picked up a mug. "That's what's going on Cap. It's just pain. It's discomfort. Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running a Bed and Breakfast for a biker gang?" He demanded.

As he waited for his coffee he projected a picture of a young man from his phone.

"Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way. He's a great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA... had a floor level gig at Intel planned for the Fall. But first he wanted to put a few miles on his soul... before he parked it behind a desk. See the world. Maybe be of service. He didn't want to go to Vegas or Fort Launder dale, which is what I would do. He didn't go to Paris or Amsterdam, which sounds fun. He decided to spend his Summer building sustainable housing for the poor. Guess where. Sokovia." As he said that he slammed the plunger down.

Wanda gasped and looked down. I looked at Tony and frowned.

"He wanted to make a difference, I suppose. I mean, we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass. There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes, I'm game. If we can't accept limitations, we're boundaryless, we're no better than the bad guys." Tony explained.

Steve shifted to look at Tony.

"Tony, someone dies on your watch you don't give up." He said.

Tony lent on the back of a chair.

"Who said we're giving up?" He asked.

"We are if we're not taking responsibility for our actions. This document just shifts the blame." Steve answered.

"I'm sorry, Steve. That... that's dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about." Rhodey stated.

Steve shook his head and looked away. I took his hand and leaned on his shoulder, he kissed my forehead. Rhodey continued.

"It's not the World Security Council, it's not S.H.I.E.L.D, it;s not HYDRA." He finished.

"No, but it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change." Steve argued

"That's good. That's why I'm here. When I realised what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands... I shut it down and stopped manufacturing." Tony added.

"Tony, you chose to do that. If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if this panel sends us somewhere we don't think we should go? What if there's somewhere we need to go and they don't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own." Steve pointed out.

"If we don't do this now, it's gonna be done to us later. That's the fact. That won't be pretty." Tony said.

"You're saying they'll come for me." Wanda stated.

"We would protect you." Vision reassured her.

"Maybe Tony's right." Nat interjected, we all turned to her. "If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer. If we take it off..."

"Aren't you the same woman who told the government to kiss her ass a few years ago?" Sam asked.

"I'm just... I'm reading the terrain. We have made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back." Nat replied.

"Focus up. I'm sorry. Did I just mishear you... or did you agree with me?" Tony asked.

"Oh, I want to take it back now." Nat muttered.

"No, you can't retract it. Thank you. Unprecedented. Okay. Case closed, i win." Tony announced.

Steve's phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his left pocket and looked at the text message. I looked at the number and recognised it, it was Sharon's number. The text said: "She's gone in her sleep.". I immediately knew who'd died, Peggy.

"I have to go." Steve announced, he stood up and walked towards the stairs.

I watched him and wondered whether I should go after him. I didn't really know Peggy that well and at first I was jealous of her. But after I met her for the first time, we became friends, and she would congratulate Steve on finding someone. I stood up and went after him, he was halfway down the stairs, his head in his hands. He looked up, his eyes red.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and wiped his eyes.

"Hey," I whispered softly. "Don't be sorry. I understand."

I stepped forward and hugged him tightly as he cried softly, stroking his back, trying to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are guys! The long awaited fourth chapter! I'm sorry that it took so long. A mixture of schooling at home and writers block is quite annoying!


	5. Chapter 5: Peggy's Funeral

# Chapter 5

London

I sat at the front, Sam sat next to me. The choir was singing as the casket was carried down the aisle. Steve was one of the pallbearers, his eyes were red from crying. After the casket was put down, he sat next to me and held my hand. The priest walked up to the front.

"And now, I would like to invite Sharon Carter to come up and say a few words." he said.

A young woman with blonde hair walked up to the podium. She inhaled shakily and begun to speak.

"Margaret Carter was known to most as a founder of SHIELD... but I just knew her as Aunt Peggy. She had a photograph in her office. Aunt Peggy standing next to JFK. As a kid that was pretty cool. But it was a lot to live up to. Which is why I never told anyone we were related." As she said that she looked at Steve and I. "I asked her once how she managed to master diplomacy and espionage... in a time where no one wanted to see a woman succeed at either. She said to me, 'Compromise where you can. But where you can't, don't. Even if the whole world is telling you that something wrong is something right. Even if the whole world is telling you to move... it is your duty to plant yourself like a tree... look them in the eye and say 'No, you move.'"

After the funeral, Steve and I stayed behind at the cathedral. I heard someone walking towards us, I turned and saw Nat approaching us.

"You should wear a dress more often, Phoebe." She said. "They suit you."

"They may look nice, but..." I grimaced. "It doesn't feel that way."

During our short conversation Steve was still staring at the casket. I nudged him and he noticed Nat.

"When I came out of the ice, I thought everyone I had known was gone. Then I found out she was alive. I was just lucky to have her." He said.

A small flame of jealousy flared up inside me and I clenched my jaw slightly. Steve must have noticed that movement because he wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed the side of my head.

"Who else signed?" Steve asked, changing the subject.

"Tony, Rhodey, Vision." She replied.

"Clint?" I asked.

"Says he's retired."

"Wanda?" Steve asked.

"TBD. I'm off to Vienna for the signing of the Accords. There's plenty of room on the jet." Nat noticed Steve wasn't really listening. "Just because it's the path of least resistance... doesn't mean it's the wrong path. Staying together is more important than how we stay together."

"What are we giving up to do it?" Steve demanded. "I'm sorry, Nat. I can't sign it."

"I know." She replied.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I didn't want you two to be alone." She said and hugged us both.

After Nat left, Steve and I went to go and find Sharon. We walked with her as she walked back to where she was staying. As we walked through the door, Sharon started talking about why she joined SHIELD.

"My Mom tried to talk me out of enlisting... but, um, not Aunt Peggy. She bought me my first thigh holster." She said.

"Very practical." I said, and the three of us chuckled.

She pressed the elevator button and leaned against the wall.

"CIA has you stationed over here now?" Steve asked.

"Berlin. Joint Terrorism Task Force." She answered.

"Sounds fun."

"I know, right?" Sharon said chuckling. "Thanks for walking me back."

"That's alright." I said.

Suddenly Sam walked up to us.

"Steve, Phoebe, there's something you've gotta see." He said in an urgent tone.

We were all in Sharon's hotel room watching the news. Sharon was pacing back and forth, talking to someone on her phone.

"A bomb hidden in a news van ripped through the UN building in Vienna. More than 70 people have been injured. At least 12 are dead, including Wakanda's King T'Chaka. Officials have released a video of a suspect... who they have identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier." Steve stiffened and frowned. "The infamous HYDRA agent... linked to numerous acts of terrorism and political assassinations." The News man reported.

Steve held my hand and I gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Should we try and find him?" I whispered.

"Yes. But first we should see if Nat's okay." He replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're a quarter of the way through! The next chapter is pretty short, but then we get into the chunky ones!


	6. Chapter 6: On the Trail

### Vienna

Vienna was chaos. Sharon had gone off with the local Task Force officers. Meanwhile, Steve and I had changed into some more practical clothing. Steve wore a dark blue cap, a brown leather jacket, a grey t-shirt, aviator sunglasses, boots and blue jeans. I wore a black cap, navy blue t-shirt, khaki pants, running shoes, a blue and green flannel and reading glasses. We'd spotted Nat talking to a man on a bench. From what we could see, she seemed relatively unharmed. I heard her call the man 'T'Challa'. This intrigued me, from the little research I did on the way here, T'Challa was King T'Chaka's son, and heir to the throne of Wakanda.

"That man, he's T'Chaka's son." I whispered to Steve.

"I hope that she's not reassuring him that they'll capture Bucky." Steve mumbled.

We watched as T'Challa suddenly stood up and turned to Nat.

"Don't bother Ms Romanoff. I'll kill him myself." He declared and marched off.

Steve pulled out his phone and called Nat. This was all part of the plan to make Nat think we were back at the compound. We saw Nat pick up her phone and answer.

"You alright?" Steve asked.

"Uh, yeah, thanks. I got lucky." She paused. "I know how much Barnes means to you. I really do. Stay home. You two will only make this worse. For all of us. Please." She pleaded.

"Are you saying you'll arrest Phoebe and I?"

"No. Someone will. If you two interfere. That's how it works now." Nat explained.

"If he's this far gone, Nat, we should be the ones to bring him in."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because we're the ones least likely to die trying." Steve answered and hung up.

We walked over to a café, where Sam was sitting a maroon cap, jeans, a black leather jacket, a pair of aviator sunglasses, and a t-shirt. He was eating some sort of muesli. We sat next to him.

"She tell you two to stay out of it? Might have a point." Sam said.

"He'd do the same for me." Steve replied.

"1945, maybe. I just want to make sure that we consider all our options. The people that shoot at you two usually wind up shooting at me." Sam grumbled.

Sharon walked in and sat next to me.

"Tips have been pouring in since that footage went public." She explained. "Everybody thinks the Winter Soldier goes to their gym. Most of it's noise. Except for this." She slid a folder over to us. "My boss expects a briefing, pretty much now... so that's all the head start you're gonna get." Sharon said.

"Thank you." Steve said.

"You're gonna have to hurry. We have orders to shoot on sight." Sharon muttered and walked out.

Steve's jaw clenched, and I looked through the file. Sam pushed his bowl away.

"So, when are we leaving?" He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter. But the next one will be worth it. It's huge, covering 6 pages of an A4 book. Please enjoy. A question for my readers, how did you come across this work?

**Author's Note:**

> The next few chapters won't be as long. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
